Pintando un destino
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. Post Stars. Cuatro años pasaron despues de vencer a Galaxia, Serena finalmente termino con Darien, y ahora viajará para encontrarse con el verdadero dueño de su corazón: Seiya Kou. Aun estará disponible? Vale la pena seguir pintando este destino? La autora esta pensando seriamente la respuesta a esta pregunta.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

.

.

**Pintando un destino.**

**.**

Finalmente Usagi se había decidido, era a Seiya a quien amaba, terminó con Darién, devolviendo ante su sorprendida cara el anillo de compromiso, era su vida después de todo, no tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie, Haruka o a Rei, por delante de esas personas.

Ella misma no supo como no se dio cuenta antes, si llevaba mucho tiempo postergando su boda con el príncipe terrestre, con miles de excusas, la mayoría sin sentido: Estoy muy gorda, estoy muy flaca, Minako no está… debemos esperar a que regrese de su gira; Ami-chan se gradúa pronto, después de eso lo hacemos, Mako-chan debe hacer mi pastel de bodas, aún no lo perfecciona; Haruka y Michiru no aparecen, no deben faltar, y así.

Viajo a Kinmuko, sin avisarles, sin ayuda, después de todo ella era la más poderosa Sailor, la que había vencido al Caos, de eso hacía cuatro años, si había pasado mucho tiempo, pero Seiya Kou o Figther, ambos un solo ser en su corazón, era la persona que robaba sus suspiros, tenía que verlo y decirle que era más que suficiente.

Cuando aterrizo, pensó que esa silueta de larga coleta era la persona que amaba, no distinguió bien quien era pues el sol de Kinmuko daba directo en el cuerpo de esa persona, era Maker.

—¡Usagi-chan!

Exclamo afectuosa, mientras le hacia una reverencia, otra Sailor apareció, pero era Healer, oculto su decepción bien.

—Es un gusto verlas ¿Cómo han estado?

—Excelente, vemos que tú también— dijo Maker— has crecido tanto como Healer.

Recibió un codazo de su compañera.

—Pero mírate, eres toda una mujer, se quedo atrás esa niña— comento Healer.

La rubia espero a que ella o él aparecieran, mirando por encima del hombro de Healer, un silencio incomodo de unos minutos pasaron.

—Figther no se encuentra— soltó Maker, como si leyera su mente— así que hemos estado muy ocupadas.

—¿Kakkyu-sama le dio vacaciones?— terminó riendo Usagi.

—Se podría decir que se las tomo por su cuenta— dijo con tono de reproche Healer— como anda en… – se detuvo pensativa— le dicen en la Tierra "Luna de miel", creo— miro a Maker. Para ver si era el término correcto, ella asintió.

Eso atravesó el pecho de Usagi, de una forma mortal, peor que si le hubieran robado su semilla estelar, pero como bien le habían dicho, ya no era una niña, así que se guardo sus lagrimas en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ya no logro articular palabra.

—¿Vienes a invitarnos a tu boda?— pregunto Healer.

—Pero que descorteces somos— opino Maker — vamos al palacio.

No volvió a preguntar por el pelinegro, lo único que deseaba era volver y perderse en medio del infinito, para llorar, tanto como pudiera, sin embargo era inevitable, aún era una niña llorona, y cuando pudo estar a solas con la ahora reina de Kinmuko, le confesó el motivo de su visita.

—Justo ayer partieron— dijo con tono maternal la reina, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Usagi, que estaba recargada en su regazo— sufrió mucho al principió, pero después algo cambio en su mirada, de eso solo hace unos cuatro meses atrás, y aunque me confesó que nunca te olvidaría, decidió darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, sabes que como Sailors, siempre tendrán que vivir para luchar, pero cuando tienen algún sueño, debemos sus soberanas ser las primeras en apoyarlas. Espero mucho tiempo un milagro, y ahora que ese milagro se encuentra aquí…

—Me alegro por ella— interrumpió Usagi secando sus lágrimas— por favor, que no sepa que vine, no quiero arruinar su felicidad, yo también lograre reponerme.

Fue muy difícil convencer a Usagi de que por lo menos pasará la noche, pero muy temprano se despidió de todos, hasta ella se sorprendió de madrugar, algo muy raro en ella, solo quería irse, cuando estaba dejando la atmosfera de Kinmuko la presintió era ella, no cabía duda, se interpuso en su camino.

Era imposible, pero ese sueño de mujer se encontraba frente a la rubia, más hermosa, con esos zafiros que soñó tener solo para ella.

—¿Tan rápido te vas?

Ambas flotaban, las estrellas eran su escenario.

—Solo pasaba por aquí…

—Claro a miles años luz de tu hogar, que largo paseo— puso los brazos en jarras, con aires de diva — ¿viniste a verme? ¿Mis encantos han aumentado, verdad?— pregunto seductoramente Figther, y en broma como siempre, no se espero la respuesta que vendría.

—Lo veo claramente— declaro Usagi con seriedad.

Figther se intimido, por primera vez en su vida, esa frase dejo muchas cosas en el ambiente. Usagi ya no pudo más, y se aferro a ella, por última vez.

—Solo déjame un momento, así…para grabarme tu aroma.

Después se acerco a su cara, pero esta vez fue Figther quien giro el rostro, ese beso nunca llegaría a su destino, y entonces comprendió las lágrimas de Usagi, pues unas iguales salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

—Yo…

Pero Figther ya no continúo, ambas conocían esa escena, y los sentimientos eran los mismos, aunque los papeles eran ahora diferentes.

—Robare tus líneas— dijo con una sonrisa Usagi, mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban— nunca te olvidare.

No hubo porque alargar esa dolorosa despedida, si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan cobarde, y hubiera atendido los llamados de su corazón, eso no hubiera sucedido.

Prácticamente se esfumo en una estela plateada, de entre los dedos enguantados de la Sailor de Kinmuko.

.

.

* * *

><p>Un año después.<p>

Unos tacones se paseaban, en medio de la multitud, era una exposición de pintura, aunque Usagi no entendía nada de arte, ahí se encontraba, las chicas le habían aconsejado que hiciera varias actividades, para ocupar su mente, verla como un alma en pena, no resultaba gracioso para ninguna, hasta Rei había endulzado su carácter para con ella. Su estado llego a ser tan deprimente que incluso las Outers se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, acerca del futuro que no se llevo a cabo.

—¿Qué le ven de bonito a estos cuadros?— se pregunto la mujer, de ahora una sola coleta larga, había decidido no hacerse más ese peinado de odangos.

Incluso girando su cabeza, en posiciones imposibles no entendía nada.

Camino un poco más, bostezando aburrida, llego a una parte solitaria, ahí no había nadie, estaba la entrada a otra sala, pero tenía un listón rojo, con un letrero. Por supuesto, las prohibiciones aún eran su talón de Aquiles. Se agacho y gateando paso por debajo, pero choco con unos pantalones, de un fino traje negro de rayas delgadas, levanto su cara avergonzada de verse descubierta, porque ya no era una adolescente, pero aún era infantil, unos ojos grises y brillantes como el diamante la hipnotizaron.

—Aún no se inaugura esta galería— dijo con afabilidad el hombre, quien sostenía una copa de vino.

—Perdón.

La ayudo a levantarse, el cabello del chico era platinado, y bastante atractivo.

—¿Pero entonces tu qué haces aquí?— pregunto Usagi retadoramente.

—Soy el artista que pinto todas las obras, ¿vienes a ver arte y no me conoces? Debería darte vergüenza.

—No tengo que conocer a todos los pintores del mundo.

—Lo entiendo, pero en la entrada esta el anuncio de mi próxima exposición, con mi rostro, a triple escala, me extraña que no lo vieras, lunitas.

—¿Lunitas?

—Por tus aretes, parecen dos Lunas pequeñas.

—Ah, sí— dijo torpemente pues sus ojos azules se conectaron con los grises de él, sonrojándola— perdón por entrar, pero allá afuera no entiendo nada de nada, será mejor irme.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿te gustaría ser la primera en ver mi exposición?

—De acuerdo, pero no te burles de mí sino…

La tomo del brazo dulcemente, como si fueran una pareja, poniéndola enfrente de una pintura, era el cosmos, todas las pinturas eran del mismo tema, algo en el corazón de Usagi se activo, sintió que hizo un viaje al espacio, las pinturas no solo tenían vida propia, anonadaban sus sentidos.

—Pintas hermoso— declaro ella.

— ¿Si entiendes mis pinturas?

—Más que eso, es como si tuvieren vida, como si hablarán.

—Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien, cada pincelada la hago con el alma.

Siguieron caminando.

— ¿Gustas algo de beber?

— ¡Quieres emborracharme y luego aprovecharte de mí!

— ¡Que imaginación tienes Lunitas! Pero no es mala idea, eres muy linda – ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

—Eso quiere decir, que estas considerando estar conmigo.

Antes de que ella protestara, una explosión los hizo caer, la copa del chico se rompió, gritos se escucharon del otro lado.

— ¡No puede ser, llegaron antes de lo previsto!— exclamo el muchacho.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Ponte a salvo!

— ¡Tú eres quien debería correr!

Una nueva explosión, un monstruo apareció enfrente de ellos.

—No puede ser— dijo entre dientes Usagi— tendré que transformarme…

El chico saco una cadena que tenía escondida bajo su camisa, una figura triangular plateada con un ojo con alas, colgaba de ella.

— ¡Poder celestial de transformación!

Usagi abrió los ojos como plato, él se transformo en ella, con uniforme parecido al de las Star Lights pero blanco, pero con alas, como las de Sailor Moon, una alta y larga coleta pendía de su cabeza, plateada con mechones azules.

— ¡Soy Sailor Sky Figther! ¡Y te haré pagar por arruinar estas hermosas pinturas, no lo soporto!

En un segundo destruyo al invasor, después tomo de la mano a Usagi, que no salía de su asombro. Al parecer había mucho más Sailors que desconocía.

Ambas se miraron en silencio. Usagi se levanto y con una sonrisa pregunto.

— ¿Acaso vienes buscando a una princesa?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Usagi sintió una punzada en su corazón, todo eso le recordó a Seiya.

— ¿Conoces a la legendaria princesa de la Luna?

—_No es cierto_— pensó ella— _pero esto es diferente, ahora es a mí a quien busca_— después una hermosa calidez le siguió— creo que tu búsqueda terminó— aclaro con una sonrisa a la Sailor, quien sonrió ampliamente y se sonrojo, pues la persona que buscaba y esa chica que le gusto eran la misma persona.

Una nueva explosión.

—Yo te ayudare— Usagi saco su broche de transformación.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario.<strong>

Sailor Sky Figther es creación mía, si les digo al principio no hubiera sido sorpresa.

No se preocupen, ya recibí el primer tomatazo de mí para mí, por no dejar a Usagi y Seiya juntos, pero se me ocurrió esta loca idea, ¿otro chico que se pueda transformar en Sailor? Se me antoja para usarla en Renacimiento Lunar.

Además siempre mucho o poco hago sufrir a mi querido Seiya, sentí que era justo que Usagi sintiera un poco lo que él paso, pero como soy de corazón de pollo, tampoco quise dejarla triste y sin esperanzas.

Este fue un regalo de primavera para mi Beta, que luego me salto por desesperada y subo mis actualizaciones sin su vobo.

Si preguntan que me fume, mejor no les digo, estuvo muy fuerte, casi muero :P, así que solo será un One-shot no puedo ingerir la misma dosis.

.

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**


	2. Motivo

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, Sailor Sky Fighter es mi creación.

One-shot? Ya no me voy a creer nada ¬¬

.

* * *

><p>2. Motivo<p>

.

.

Sailor Sky Fighter sonrió, nunca se imagino que tendría como compañera de batalla a la legendaria princesa de la Luna alias Sailor Moon, ambas se pusieron en guardia, otro monstruo apareció, ya eran dos enemigos a vencer.

—_Ojala tuviera mi cetro lunar_— pensó.

Sailor Moon recordó como lo había partido Galaxia en aquella batalla, ya tan lejana, sin embargo, el pensar en ese suceso, también le hizo recordar a Seiya, le temblaron las piernas, no cayo, pero su transformación estaba desvaneciéndose.

—Tranquila— la animo Sky Fighter.

Le pareció cálida al dirigirse a ella. Sus ojos azules y tristes, se conectaron con los grises, platinados y apacibles.

—Yo puedo encargarme.

Sailor Moon quiso llorar, por ser una inútil, por el recuerdo de Seiya, por todo y nada. Vio los rápidos movimientos de la Sailor, su larga coleta, alta y brillante, ondeaba, verla en batalla era una dimensión diferente, finalmente derroto ella sola a los dos monstruos.

— ¿Qué te dije? Yo…

Un rayo se impacto en Sailor Sky Fighter, tirándola, Sailor Moon lanzo su tiara lunar e hirió al nuevo intruso, un joven moreno, de traje negro, una pluma azul sobresalía por detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos cafés la miraron con furia, y sus brazos desnudos se tensaron, le había hecho un corte en uno de ellos.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó el desconocido.

Desapareció, Sailor Moon corrió hacia Sky Fighter.

— ¡Sailor Sky…!— exclamó pero se detuvo, como si la siguiente palabra: "Fighter", fuera prohibida para ella.

—Estoy bien, me recuperaré.

Tomo de la mano a Sailor Moon y salieron del lugar, subieron de un salto al techo de una mansión cercana, la noche estaba despejada, la luna las ilumino, tímidamente, entre nubes.

—Lamento lo sucedido— dijo Sky Fighter.

— ¡Lo lamentaras más si no te alejas de nuestra princesa!— amenazó Uranus, a su lado se encontraba Neptune.

Sky Fighter hizo lo que le ordeno Uranus, camino hacia ellas, sin miedo alguno, y les hizo una leve reverencia, dejando perpleja a las Outers.

—Deben ser sus guardianas, es un honor conocerlas.

Neptune se relajo.

—Creo que ya me cayó bien — opinó la chica de los mares.

—No te dejes engañar tan fácilmente — recriminó Uranus —. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llegada? No me gustan los intrusos.

—Mi nombre es Sailor Sky Fighter, y comprendo perfectamente su posición, así que responderé: vine solo por agradecimiento.

Uranus de un salto quedo frente a Sailor Sky Fighter, eran de la misma estatura, puso su mirada retadora sobre su rostro, mientras la otra chica le sonrió agradablemente, haciéndola ruborizar levemente, Neptune se acerco al notarlo, celosa y pregunto.

— ¿Agradecer?

—Así es, la princesa de la Luna derroto al Caos, y las semillas estelares volvieron a sus planetas, incluyendo al mío, gracias a eso la vida regreso a mi mundo, es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

La transformación de Sailor Moon se desvaneció levemente, Uranus y Neptune la miraron preocupadas.

Sailor Sky Fighter se giro con elegancia, haciendo mecer suavemente su larga coleta de plata y mechones azules, se hinco con una rodilla, ante Sailor Moon, sorprendiéndola a ella y a sus guardianas.

—Me asombra su determinación, su fe, su generosidad, su valor; no pensé verle, he tenido que viajar mucho para llegar hasta aquí, hasta usted, Sailor Galaxia me relato esa batalla, bastante apenada, usted comprende "porque", nuevamente gracias por todo.

Sailor Moon no se sintió halagada, en ese momento no creía ser merecedora de todos esos calificativos.

—Bueno ya agradeciste, ahora: ¡vete de aquí! — dijo sin delicadeza Uranus—, supongo que gracias a ti, ha venido ese nuevo enemigo.

—Eso es cierto y lo lamento mucho, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, no son tan fuertes.

— ¿Y porque estas herida?

—Me distraje un poco— comento sonrosada, mirando levemente a Sailor Moon, quien sonrió tímidamente, y su transformación se recupero, por supuesto sus amigas lo notaron.

—Ellos me siguen por un odio comprensible, fueron traicionados por su Sailor, han fijado su venganza en mi persona por el hecho de también ser una guerrera, supongo que recuerdan a: Sailor Lead Crow— Sailor Moon asintió asombrada —, cuando llegue al planeta Coronis, aun seguía la batalla en contra de Galaxia aquí en el sistema solar, mi objetivo era ayudarles a ustedes, pero me engañaron y apresaron, cuando logre escapar y viajar a otro mundo me encontré con la noticia de que el Caos ya había sido vencido. Les prometo que me los llevare de aquí, solo denme un poco de tiempo para recuperar energías para viajar.

—Presiento que no has dicho todo— comentó Neptune.

—Es cierto, pero solo puedo tratar el asunto con el príncipe de la Tierra, para que me de permiso de quedarme, o será que la princesa de la Luna ¿puede tomar esa decisión?

—Lo mejor será hablar con él— contestó Sailor Moon.

—Nosotros lo contactaremos— comentó Neptune, sabía que después del rompimiento, se había dibujado una fina línea entre su princesa y el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Mientras tanto: ¡No te acerques a nuestra princesa!— ordenó Uranus.

—No tienes que gritar— dijo Sky Fighter con tranquilidad —, las comprendo, recuerden que también soy una Sailor, lo más importante es cuidar de nuestros soberanos, por cierto quienes me siguen son los príncipes del planeta Coronis, por eso no creo que sea buena idea que los ataquen, me despido.

Y desapareció.

—Bueno, por le menos es más razonable que cierto sujet…

Pero Uranus ya no terminó la frase, Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas y su transformación se esfumó, su amor no correspondido le afectaba a su energía. Neptune se acerco a ayudarla.

— ¡Qué bueno que venimos de visita! parece que los problemas te persiguen— trato de cambiar la conversación.

—Estoy bien, gracias, solo que aún se me dificulta sobrellevar mi transformación, desde que…

—Regresaste de Kinmuko— terminó la frase Neptune.

Usagi comenzó a llorar. Neptune no supo que decirle, nunca habían sido amigas tan cercanas.

—_Espero que Luna sepa aconsejarla_— pensó.

Uranus se cruzo de brazos.

—_Parece que le hace bien la compañía de esa chica, igual y sería buena idea que… ¡imposible!, pero ¿y si es lo que necesita? ¿Un aire nuevo en su vida?_

Mientras caminaban, esa idea danzo en la mente de Uranus.

—_Lo mejor será que las cosas se den naturalmente, tal vez, y solo tal vez, no deba intervenir._

—Disculpen chicas, ¿podríamos vernos después? Ahora me gustaría estar sola.

—Claro — respondió Neptune.

Ambas vieron alejarse a su princesa.

—Presiento que alguien se está ablandando— comentó Neptune.

— ¿Soy tan obvia?— pregunto Uranus.

—Solo para mí, por cierto— la miro suspicaz—, creo que la recién llegada te cayó bien.

—Bueno, no exactamente— contesto nerviosa—, solo que no opuso objeción a nada, fue muy razonable.

—Esta situación es diferente ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, cuando devele todos sus secretos, podre saber que tan diferente es.

Y tenía mucha razón Uranus, sin saber todavía que venía "acompañada".

.

.

Usagi entro a su habitación, de momento vivía sola, se tiro a la cama.

—Mi vida es un desastre.

Su pequeña y gatuna amiga salto sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tan malo fue ir a esa Galería de arte?

—No, solo que soy más inútil que antes, un nuevo enemigo, llego y…

Unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron levantar rápidamente, abrió y se encontró en el pequeño balcón a Sailor Sky Fighter.

—Espero no se enojen sus guardianas, pero nunca escuche su opinión.

— ¿Acerca de…? Pero llámame de tú— a Usagi le extraño tanta formalidad, después de que ella siendo él, fuera tan coqueto, "lo cual tenía una interesante explicación".

Luna se acerco con cautela, maravillada de ver a esa Sailor desconocida.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amiga o me alejo de ti? – preguntó Sky Fighter.

Luna miro a Usagi, su rostro se ilumino, lo cual le agrado.

—Me gustaría ser tu amiga— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto— acerco su mano enguantada y Usagi la estrecho, se soltaron —, por cierto a ti si te puedo contar toda mi historia, si deseas saberla, claro.

—_Usagi es muy curiosa_— pensó Luna.

Sky Fighter se inclino y abrazó a la gatita, acariciándola, Luna se sonrojo, la calidez de esa Sailor la envolvió.

—Se que sería mucho pedir, pero si el príncipe de la Tierra no quiere apoyarme, tal vez puedas interceder por mí, estoy un poco preocupada, tengo una situación difícil.

—_Eso podría ser una posibilidad_— pensó Usagi afligida—, _después de todo, fue gracias a alguien de otro planeta que yo termine con él— _sus ojos se pusieron llorosos_._

— ¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo si te causo dificultades!— exclamó Sky Fighter al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto que deseo escucharte y si es necesario te apoyare!

Sky Fighter se sorprendió ante el cambio de ánimo.

—De todas formas piénsalo bien— Sky Fighter le dio una pequeña tarjeta—, estoy viviendo aquí, si aún piensas así mañana, búscame, te contaré la parte faltante de mi historia.

Deposito suavemente a Luna en el suelo.

—También me gustaría ser tu amiga— y la gatita se sonrojo.

Y Sky Fighter, desapareció, dejando un dulce aroma en el ambiente.

.

.

**Comentario.**

**.**

**.**

¿Con quién viene Sky Fighter? ¿Qué opinará Darién? ¿Qué secreto tiene escondido la nueva Sailor? Enserio estoy preguntando, ni yo se que pasará XD, no es cierto si lo sé, hasta la próxima.


	3. Historia

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía. Sailor Sky Figther y su contraparte masculina, son mi creación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

3. Historia

.

—No debí venir.

Pensó Usagi con la mano cerrada, a unos milímetros de la puerta, a punto de tocar, atrás de esos diez centímetros de madera, se encontraba esa nueva Sailor, aun le costaba trabajo digerir su llegada, se debatió toda la noche en ir, pero la curiosidad y las palabras que le inyecto Luna, la animaron, por supuesto la gatita iba con ella.

—Si no estás segura— comento Luna desde el suelo— mejor da la vuelta, de todas formas querías comentarlo con las chicas primero.

Usagi bajo la mano, quedo colgando a su costado. La verdad era que Usagi no quería molestarlas: Rei, Ami y Lita estaban a punto de dar a luz.

— ¡Hasta pareció que se pusieron de acuerdo!— pensó— Y Mina que recién termino su gira, ¡le dio sarampión! – levanto nuevamente la mano, pero la dejo flotando.

—Mejor ya vámonos— dijo Luna viendo su indecisión.

— ¡Yo puedo manejar esto!— exclamo golpeando la puerta con el pie, sin querer— ay no.

La puerta se abrió, Usagi respiro profundamente se encontraría con ¿ella o él?

—Viniste— dijo emocionado, ella tuvo que levantar el rostro para verlo a la cara, sus ojos grises y alegres enmarcaban su rostro, era el chico de la galería, pero vestido casual: playera negra sin mangas, que dejaba ver sus torneados brazos, piel blanca, jeans azules, pies descalzos, su mano juguetona se paseo por su cabellera quebrada y platinada— pasen— invitando también a Luna, quien se impacto con la guapura del chico.

Usagi se sonrojo al verle de espaldas de pies a cabeza, era más alto de lo que recordaba, de hecho todo había sucedido tan rápido que no recordaba del todo su forma masculina, salvo sus ojos.

—Tomen asiento por favor ¿Les ofrezco agua, leche?

—No gracias— contesto Luna, Usagi la reprendió con la mirada, por hablar enfrente del desconocido.

—Tranquila, Sailor Galaxia no me comento nada de tu linda gatita, pero es de suponer que estamos rodeados de mucha magia— tomo asiento enfrente de ellas— en otros mundos me encontré con mucho tipo de animales parlantes.

El chico rió nervioso, eso le extraño a Usagi.

—_No entiendo, ayer me estaba coqueteando, y ahora se ve tan tímido, hasta parece otro, o tal vez como ya sabe que soy Sailor Moon, eso…ha formado una barrera—_ pensó decepcionada.

—Supongo que debo empezar por presentarme— se levanto e hizo una leve reverencia—, mi nombre es Kai y vengo del planeta Sora*.

—Es cierto, faltaba eso— dijo la rubia— mi nombre es Usagi.

— ¡Yo soy Luna!

Salto al regazo del chico.

—Si te viera Artemis— murmuro Usagi.

—Tengo alguien a quien presentarles, pero aún no regresa.

—Seguro es tu princesa— dijo Usagi cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Como lo sabes!— exclamo el chico— bueno casi le atinas, pero…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, Luna y Usagi abrieron los ojos bastante.

Cabello rubio, ojos rojizos, estatura pequeña.

Kai se levanto y le hizo una reverencia.

—Majestad.

— ¿Qué he dicho de las formalidades?— pregunto molesto, el niño.

—Permítanme presentarles al príncipe de mi planeta, por cierto se llama: Sora.

—Una broma de mis padres— comento serio el pequeño de diez años.

Le entrego una bolsa de dulces a Kai.

—Tu encargo.

El susodicho se avergonzó de que le diera dulces, poniéndose rojo.

—Para las invitadas por supuesto.

—Si te gustan mucho, no finjas.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento.

—Disculpen por llegar apenas— dijo Sora— vengo cansado de la escuela, no iba a ir, pero me obligaron.

— ¡Nunca me atrevería!— protesto Kai.

—Está bien, es como debe ser, se supone que tu eres mi… – miro a Usagi con interés— perdón— se levanto y tomo la mano de Usagi, depositando un beso en ella— es un placer conocer a la princesa de la Luna, es más hermosa de lo que me imagine, ¿verdad Kai?

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto el aludido.

—Parecen hermanos— comento Luna.

— ¿Por qué trajiste al príncipe de tu planeta?— pregunto Usagi extrañada.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

—Cuéntales Kai— ordeno Sora.

.

.

—Cuando Sailor Galaxia invadió nuestro planeta, y comenzamos a perder, los padres de Sora, los reyes, me ordenaron sacarlo para protegerlo, él solo tenía cuatro años, no querían verlo lastimado, obedecí, impotente, deje atrás a mis compañeras, otras Sailors.

Kai apretó los puños, molesto consigo mismo.

—Yo era tan solo un joven de quince años cuando eso sucedió, de pronto estaba en un mundo nuevo, cuidando a un pequeño, una responsabilidad muy grande, tuve muchos problemas en ese planeta, no sé por qué, pero las personas me veían de una forma extraña…

— ¡Cuéntalo bien!— protesto el pequeño Sora— los jóvenes de ese planeta, ¡querían casarse contigo! Por eso se te ocurrió por primera vez usar tu poder especial y te transformaste en un chico.

—Este…— Kai se jalo el cuello de la playera avergonzado— ¿qué cosas dicen los niños verdad?

Usagi quiso reír, pero Luna le dio un arañazo para que guardara compostura.

—…Y como estabas muy atolondrado, te descubrió un habitante de ahí, ¡mientras te transformabas!, y por eso tuvimos que irnos de Kinmuko.

Usagi se tenso al escuchar eso, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se levanto.

—Necesito…— le tembló la voz.

— ¿Dónde está su baño?— pregunto Luna por ella.

—Al fondo por ese pasillo— le indico Kai, él y Sora se pusieron serios al ver la cara descompuesta de la rubia.

Luna se quedo con los chicos.

—Discúlpenla, ella tiene un triste recuerdo de ese planeta.

—No lo mencionaremos entonces— dijeron al unisonó.

—Bueno— comento Kai— salimos de ese planeta, sin poder siquiera contactar a las Sailors del lugar ni a sus soberanos, es una pena decirlo pero fue acertado, porque después nos enteramos que también fue atacado. La verdad— acaricio su mentón— no sé porque me veían así los chicos, de hecho ahora tienen esa mirada las mujeres, no entiendo.

—Me da pena ser directo— opino Sora.

— _¿Es un chico despistado, no sabe que es guapo?_— pensó Luna contrariada.

Regreso Usagi, con los ojos rojos, pero determinada a ser fuerte.

—_Kai y Sora han pasado por muchos problemas, tengo que demostrarles que puedo ayudarlos._

Tomo nuevamente asiento, Luna acaricio sus manos con sus patitas.

—Discúlpenme.

—No te preocupes— dijo Kai— bueno, decía que nos transportamos a otro planeta, el planeta Coronis, inmediatamente me presente con los soberanos, todo iba muy bien, hasta que Sailor Galaxia llego, lo peor fue que la Sailor que protegía ese planeta los traiciono, para salvar su vida, yo me fui, y los príncipes del lugar me siguieron, por eso tuve que vagar constantemente, para que nuestras batallas no afectaran el lugar, y claro no exponer a Sora, para no alargar la historia, finalmente nos reencontramos con Sailor Galaxia, pero era otra, tú la purificaste— miro con intensidad a Usagi— pensando en que ya todo estaba bien, volvimos a nuestro planeta, y aunque todo estaba siendo reconstruido, los padres de Sora no revivieron— acaricio la cabeza del niño— pues ellos murieron en la batalla por los ataques letales de otras Sailors, el caso es que no pudimos quedarnos, porque ahora que reinaba la paz, Sora no quería que su pueblo sufriera una lucha de poderes, pues su tío gobernaba, y claro, los príncipes de Coronis aun nos pisaban los talones.

—Mi tío fue siempre un hombre justo— hablo como todo un adulto el niño— decidí entonces, renunciar a la corona.

—Y yo lo seguí, mis compañeras no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Sora como su última orden, les pidió servir a su tío.

— ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tú eres el príncipe! – Se levanto indignada Usagi— ¿Por qué vagar en la galaxia?

—Porque amo a mi pueblo— respondió Sora.

—Eres admirable— dijo Usagi asombrada, tomando asiento—…te entiendo.

—Aún no descubro el punto débil de los príncipes de Coronis, pero tampoco quiero lastimarlos, nosotros vamos a irnos, pero de momento no tengo el poder suficiente para transportarnos— dijo Kai abatido— por eso, solo quiero que nos permitan quedarnos un tiempo más.

—Yo los apoyare, además se que no tendrán problemas, Darién es muy noble, se que al escucharlos no tendrá objeción— dijo Usagi, no muy segura.

Tenía un año de no saber nada del príncipe terrestre, esperaba que el fuera el mismo chico, pero sus dudas venían de que ella misma, ella se sentía diferente, ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazada por la persona amada, recordó a Seiya, su mirada se puso triste.

—No le has dicho porque venimos a este planeta— comento Sora sonriente.

—Este…— dijo Kai nervioso, paseando su mano sobre su cabello platinado — yo le comente a la princesa…

—Solo dime Usagi.

—Ayer le presente mi agradecimiento a Usagi por derrotar al Caos.

—No es la única razón— canturreo Sora levantándose, en dirección a la cocina.

—Sora tiene mucha imaginación— comento Kai—, como es un niño.

—Muy despierto— murmuro Luna.

El pequeño Sora regreso con una botella de vino, y dos copas, las dejo en la mesita de centro.

—Me gustaría que brindaras con Usagi, por mí, como una cortesía, yo lo haría pero soy un niño.

—Sabes que no me gusta tomar, me hace sentir raro, pero si usted quiere.

—Sí, mientras iré a la cocina con Luna, le serví un poco de leche, ¿me acompañas?

Luna camino al lado del niño, cerró la puerta de la cocina, después puso un banco para poder ver a través del vidrio de la puerta, lo que sucedía en la sala.

— ¿Qué hace majestad?— pregunto Luna.

—Es obvio, espiar, quiero comprobar mis sospechas.

— ¿De qué habla?

Luna salto a su hombro para ver tambien, Kai bebió de la copa, seguido de Usagi, una risa triunfadora salió de los labios del niño.

— ¿Cuál es la razón que se te olvido mencionar?— pregunto Usagi dejando su copa en la mesita— ¿Por qué vinieron a la Tierra?

Kai terminó de beber el líquido rojo, se levanto y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

—Porque deseaba conocerte— dijo con una voz seductora, mientras tocaba el hombro de Usagi— escuche mucho de ti en nuestros viajes, me intrigaste, me gustas.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Usagi se arrincono en el otro extremo del sofá.

.

.

—Esto no es bueno— comento Sora mirando a Luna — solo bastan unas gotas para que sus ánimos cambien, ¡y se bebió toda la copa!

— ¿Quieres decir que se emborracha por completo con una sola copa de vino?— pregunto Luna alarmada.

—Este…si…

— ¡Usagi corre peligro!

—Sí.

Sora bajo torpemente del banco, cayendo encima de Luna, ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo, atolondrados por el golpe.

.

.

Kai se deslizo sobre el sofá hasta quedar pegado a Usagi.

— ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo?

— ¡No invadas mi espacio personal!

— ¿Tan desagradable soy? ¿No te gusto un poquito?— pregunto juntando el índice con el pulgar.

— _¿Por qué se puso raro? ¡Así era en la galería! ¡No entiendo!_

Aprisiono a Usagi en sus poderosos brazos, la playera negra y la blusa blanca, parecían el ying y el yang; Kai acerco su cara hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron.

—Vamos a conocernos más— dijo Kai rozando su nariz con la de ella.

La respiración de Usagi se acelero, intento moverse, pero era inútil, la tenia totalmente aprisionada. Los ojos grises de Kai miraron con intensidad a Usagi.

— ¡Luna, Sor…!

Un apasionado beso sello su exclamación.

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Qué les pareció? No sé, pero yo adoro a Sora, es un celestino en potencia, solo es el comienzo.

*Sora es cielo en japonés.

A los que me apoyan con sus reviews muchas gracias, espero les siga gustando mi fic.


End file.
